User talk:Hipchick
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Champions Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sure. Well I suppose though it could take me awhile to create characters. --Secretive13 Sure okay. And I looked at it. It looks great! --Secretive13 Um, I'm not so great at drawing pictures. This looks cool though, and how'd you add all this stuff to the wiki? --Puffles Rule I'm guessing that you want Sammy/Bryce to date her? --Puffles Rule Okay, I'll add Sammy. Can I have promotion to be an admin? --Puffles Rule Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe.... --光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 02:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *I will, I suppose. --''' IS MINE!!!''' 21:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hipchick! :D Im new here, and I thought this wiki looked interesting, can you please tell me what to do? P.S: Here is my wiki, If you like Total Drama Designers, you might be interested in Total Drama Creators. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) Strawberry Time! Awesome! Can I join? I would love to post some of my characters on this wiki, If it ok with you. I love Evie too! I made her I think she is awesome :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I like Samara too. I just gotta check TDD and then I will create my characters pages later :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hipchick! Sorry about going over the limit, no one told me. Anyways, are we still using the Summer character? Plus, we only have 4 active users so what are we going to do about that?! I don't want to overuse this power, but perhaps if EGBF makes more edits and becomes more active maybe we should give her admin powers, and then we'll be the official admins... --Puffles Rule Hey! I'd like to play as Denise (The Popular Girl), Leila (The Girl of the Many Outfits) and Bailey (The Perfectionist) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for inviting me! I just made some inprovement to the front page and I hope you like it! I have some suggestions to add to the front page: *Tell what it's all about so people (like me :P) aren't confused and don't know what to do when they arrive. *Tell them to join: we can leave a link to the admins' talk pages and tell them to tell you which characters they want to use, the maximum being 3. *Add some other stuff. And anoher question: What do we exactly have to do in this RP? It's like TDD, that we design clothes and you judge them and stuff? xD --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry for doing so many flips with my characters xD At first I thought it was like TDD and TDC but then thought it was a rolepley similar to TDI or TDA and now I now it's the first one. I'm changing my character again to Denise, leila, Bailey and another one xD --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was also think about promotioning each other's wikis. I can put a link to this wiki in TDD wiki and you put a link of my wiki in this wiki. It could be useful to get more people attracted. I can make the pictures with links and stuff, like in other websites. Just if you want :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing it now :D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Here is the picture promotioning your wiki: http://totaldramadesigners.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Designers_Wiki And the other onee is on this wiki's front page :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm...hey! Hey! It be Kate. Is there like a sign-ups or anything? Cause I would like to join. It sounds...interesting! I have quite a few characters and I'm working on another now! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 13:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) XD. Well, if you wanna know, here are my characters: Iris: The Beautiful Antagonist (picture not finished XD) Annabeth: The Nerd-ish Girl, Tammy: The Con-Artist, and Ashlynn: The Quiet Artist. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 14:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ONE more question! So, I just create the pages....and that's it? I can use all four of my characters? Just wondering. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 15:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Instead of Ashlynn, I'm going to use Ben, another one of my characters. If you want any of your characters to be in a relationship with him, let me know! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 03:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, Can you save a spot in the comp for Jack? I have been busy and haven't had time to post his page yet. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 08:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Awesome :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 22:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Problem Okay, we kinda have a problamo. Sprinklemist doesn't want me to use Tristian, since he's a popular character. I understand what he's trying to say, but I'll try making another person. I did, but maybe he forgot! The Zobe is letting us use a character from his fanfic, but I don't want to seem like I'm taking all his characters. So should I use the character or what?! Ok, sure thing. Should the character be female or male? I'll try my best to do a guy, but if I fail miserably, I'm doing a girl. e.e Okay, an I haven't heard of that fanfic or camp, why do you ask? Seems cool, I'll check it out, by the way I like your Crissie icon lol. Hey Hey. I have a new character. I just wanted to see what you thought. Is there anything I could change? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 03:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Cool. She is like a femal Justin xD. And she has a relationship with this guy named Austin. Who I am still making.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 03:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Luis Picture The base could be either Trent, Alejandro, Cody, or Duncan. --Secretive13 Okay and sure. --Secretive13 You mean that you want me to join here?~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 12:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'm preparing the character!~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 18:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Here the y are! Choose whoever you want!~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 11:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) How did you created the badges? Tell me plz!~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 11:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to do the Season's episode??? ~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 16:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I never seen you around the MySims wiki but I know you are a user there anyways,its nice to meet you! I love them both.Peachie Girl 14:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you know why she quit coming to the wiki?Peachie Girl 00:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Um.......Peachie Girl 01:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I made luna but like this --------> Peachie Girl 01:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you. Peachie Girl 02:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC)